


Por los pelos.

by Nishma



Series: Scène [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, va de pelos la cosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire está cansado de encontrarse pelos de Enjolras en todos sitios, un día, cuando está a punto de morir por ellos, decide arreglarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por los pelos.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en plenos exámenes pero esto nació en mi cabeza y en menos de una hora lo escribí. Volveré en unas semanas con el fic largo. No me odiéis mucho por lo malo que es.

Grantaire estaba seguro de que vivir con Enjolras sería lo mejor del mundo. Y en efecto no se equivocaba. Desde que se habían mudado juntos la vida de ambos era más fácil.

Grantaire había dejado de vivir en ese piso de mierda que tenía alquilado por nada y menos, ya no tenía goteras, ni humedad ni a veces cuando se levantaba a la cocina de noche le parecía ver sombrar corretear por la pared y suelo.

Por otro lado, Enjolras, podía comer en casa comida casera, (hecha por Grantaire), se despertaba a la hora, con el café casi en la mano (gracias a Grantaire) y había perdido esa costumbre de dormir abrazado a la almohada (porque dormía abrazado a Grantaire).

Y el ya no tan pequeño Lafayette tenía un piso gigante para corretear, un sofá y una cama enorme para repantingarse y, sobretodo, el doble de mimos.

Aunque sí que hubo algo que Grantaire no se esperaba. Lo descubrió un día mientras hacía la comida. Estaba haciendo _quiché_ cuando en el paquete de queso se encontró un pelo. Largo, algo ondulado y muy rubio. No le dio importancia y lo dejó caer al suelo y siguió cocinando. Pero aquella no fue la última vez.

Un día, poniéndose unos calcetines de Enjolras notó algo molesto entre los dedos de los pies, se quitó el calcetín pensando que era un hilo, pero para nada, era otro pelo. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo se daba cuenta de que los pelos de Enjolras estaban cada vez más presentes en su vida, en la ropa, en mitad de un lienzo, incluso en el estropajo del fregadero.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que llegó a su tope.

Era un sábado por la tarde y ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá con el sol primaveral que entraba por la ventaba del balcón. Grantaire se despertó con los pelos de Enjolras hasta en la garganta y se asustó.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de peligro observó a Enjolras durmiendo, que era como ver una estatua de mármol con los ojos cerrados. Acarició su mejilla y subió hasta el nacimiento de su pelo en la sien. Metió la mano entre sus hebras doradas y le peinó el pelo con las manos, era fuerte y grueso, pero cuando llegaba a las puntas se quedaba con uno o dos pelos sueltos en la mano.

En algún momento Enjolras se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos hasta tiempo después.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz de dormido—.

Grantaire acabó de pasar la mano hasta las puntas y le enseñó la mano donde llevaba algunos pelos que se habían caído.

—Te estás quedando calvo, Apolo.

Si Enjolras se ofendió no lo demostró.

—A ti ya te están saliendo entradas —contraatacó—.

—Para tu información —dijo mientras se sacudía la mano y se abrazaba a él—. Tengo entradas desde los trece, pero los rizos lo disimulan.

—Y muy bien. —Comentó el rubio mientras hundía la mano en aquella masa oscura de rizos.

—¿Siempre se te ha caído tanto pelo? —preguntó Grantaire tiempo después—.

—Combeferre me explicó una vez que es como los animales, que durante una temporada nosotros también mudamos el pelo, pero no tan a lo bestia.

—O sea, que a partir de ahora voy a tener que quitar pelos de Lafayette y tuyos.

Enjolras le miró con la cara de “Grantaire, te estás pasando”, pero Grantaire ya era inmune a esta y le correspondió con un beso que Enjolras recibió con gusto.

 

A partir de esa tarde, Grantaire se dedicó a enseñarle a Enjolras todo pelo que veía en lugares inhóspitos tanto de la casa, como del Musain. Hasta alguna que otra vez entretuvo a Lafayette con ellos. Al principio era divertido, pero conforme Enjolras se daba cuenta de que perdía tanto pelo se volvió hasta vergonzoso.

Hasta que un día Enjolras llegó a casa, y si Grantaire no se cayó de culo al suelo fue porque ya estaba sentado en este.

—¿Qué miras tanto?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Grantaire como si no supiera de que fuera la cosa—. Sólo me preguntaba si nos podríamos ir ya a la cama.

Enjolras miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde.

—¿Grant- —Entonces lo entendió y se puso colorado—. Oh, vamos. Sólo es un moño.

—¿Pero te has visto? Con la cara totalmente despejada estás…estás

No le salieron las palabras, pero Enjolras lo entendió y le dio su merecido, porque también quería que se callase y aquella era la mejor manera para que Grantaire tuviera la boca cerrada. (O al menos dejara de decir palabras polisílabas incoherentes y las sustituyera por monosílabos incoherentes.)

 

Pero aun así esto no cambió nada, seguía habiendo pelos por la casa, aunque, al menos, ya dejaba de comérselos.

Un domingo por la mañana de finales de junio Grantaire estaba en al ring practicando con Bahorel.

—No sabes la suerte que deben de tener Chetta y Joly al tener a Bossuet –dijo Grantaire pegándole a los guantes que tenía puestos Bahorel.

—¿Qué dices, tío?

—Porque es calvo, y seguro que no tienen la casa llena de pelos. El otro día pasó algo que no pasaba desde hace tiempo. Me encontré un pelo de Enjolras en el cepillo de dientes.

Bahorel puso cara de circunstancia y apartó las manos.

—Bro, no sé qué me sorprende más que te laves los dientes o que Enjolras utilice tu cepillo como peine.

Grantaire le metió un gancho que Bahorel esquivó con facilidad

—Tú como también eres calvo no conoces esta agonía.

—No soy calvo, mamonazo. Estoy rapado.

Y le respondió al gancho con un puñetazo que fue directo al estómago e hizo caer al suelo a Grantaire.

—Joder, R mayúscula, estás _amariconao_.

 

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos del gimnasio donde Bahorel intentaba reanimar a Grantaire, Courfeyrac estaba detrás de Enjolras y Combeferre miraba a ambos con disgusto a través de las gafas.

—¿Estáis seguros de esto?

—Sí — respondieron al unísono.

Combeferre suspiró y se fue al salón a seguir viendo un documental sobre el parto de la morsa. Treinta minutos después Courfeyrac gritó, y Enjolras también.

—Te dije que no tanto.

—Pero…si te queda bien.

—Courfeyrac, yo confiaba en ti.

Ya con una sonrisa en la cara Combeferre se dirigió al aseo y se le borró la expresión, no podía ser.

—Un gusto en ser tu novio, Courfeyrac.

Y antes de que pudiera apartarse, Courf salió corriendo delante de un Enjolras muy enfurecido.

 

Esa noche, cuando se encontraron todos en el Musain Enjolras llegó con una gorra. El primero que se fijó fue Grantaire y fue hacia él, lo rodeó por la cintura y le dio un cálido beso.

—Te eché de menos hoy —susurró mientras fue a quitarle la gorra—. ¿Protegiéndote de tu luz? —Pero no pudo porque Enjolras le agarró de la muñeca y se lo impidió. Se separó de él y le miró.

—No.

Entonces Grantaire supo que había pasado algo y que debajo de esa gorra no podía estar todo el pelo de Enjolras. Se alarmó. Y hasta le faltó la respiración.

—¿Enjolras?

Para ese momento ya habían captado toda la atención del grupo y el rubio al ver su expresión abandonó y le soltó la mano. Grantaire le quitó la gorra y vio que todo el pelo de Enjolras había desaparecido. Pasó una mano por este y apenas lo podía enganchar entre sus dedos. Echaría aquello de menos. Se separó un poco, para mirarle, entre el calor y la humedad del Sena, el pelo rubio de Enjolras se rizaba algo.

Esta vez Grantaire sí que se cayó al suelo y tanto Joly como Combeferre corriendo en su auxilio.

—Macho, R, la segunda vez. —Comentó Bahorel en voz alta—. Hoy _estás labrado,_ ¿eh?

—Se dice sembrado, imbécil.

—Yo sí que te voy a sembrar esta noche, Feuilly.

—Cuando quieras.

 

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Enjolras arrodillándose y apartándole el pelo de la frente a Grantaire. Joly le había subido las piernas en alto y Ferre le estaba examinando las pupilas.

—No creo. Creo que se le ha juntado el golpe que le ha dado esta mañana Bahorel y un golpe de calor.

—Pero si está puesto el aire acondicionado.

—No ese calor, —dijo Combeferre mirándolo—, Enjolras. —Y se recolocó las gafas—.

El rubio apartó la mirada y no se volvió a hablar del tema aquella noche. Grantaire despertó al poco y Enjolras no se separó de él en toda la noche, para horror, o gloria del moreno, y como este tampoco habló mucho, Enjolras no se enfadó con él en ningún momento.

 

Cuando llegó a casa Grantaire le habló al fin.

—Estás… el pelo…Joder. –Respiró y habló—. Estás muy guapo. —Respondió aún algo rojo, parecía que era por el _calor,_ pero ahora ambos sabían qué tipo de _calor_ era.

Enjolras no le contestó, simplemente le calló como mejor sabía hacerlo y si Grantaire volvió a hablar por la noche, fueron sólo monosílabos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo de compasión por el pelo de Enjolras y el pobre Grantaire que va a pasar mucho calor este verano.


End file.
